


Bad Things

by Scylaire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, The thirst is real, Truth or Dare, a new way of doing shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylaire/pseuds/Scylaire
Summary: Noctis isn't really interested in going clubbing at first but this time might change his mind thanks to a particular blond who, as it turns out, has a few hidden talents.





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend for this to be so long but I really wanted to write something fun so I'll just leave this here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> As always, English isn't my first language so forgive me if this isn't perfect. I'd really appreciate some feedback on this though! :)

“Have you guys heard of that new club that opened in Lestallum?”

An awfully excited voice rudely awakened Noctis from his nap he had been taking up until a few seconds ago. The backseat of the car was starting to get a little uncomfortable since they had been on the road for a few hours now and the afternoon sun was shining right into his eyes as he opened and quickly closed them again. Instead of answering, he tried to get into a more comfortable position, hopefully being able to continue his nap.

He felt movement in the seat next to him and heard Gladio close his book. “Oh no here we go” the shield said, an annoyed tone accompanying the comment.

“I’m serious! It’s supposed to be so good and we haven’t gone out in forever! It would be the perfect opportunity for a little break!” Prompto continued in the same excited voice as before. He had a point if Noctis was being honest, they really hadn’t done anything but hunt these past few days, never even getting close to the right amount of sleep. In his opinion at least.

“That’s because there are more important things right now than getting unnecessarily drunk and you should know that.” Ignis added. Noctis had to suppress a smirk. Of course Ignis would do anything to get out of the responsibility of handling three drunk people, one of them being the Prince they were all supposed to protect.

Prompto huffed. “I never said that we had to get absolutely wasted! Right Gladio?”

“You didn’t say it but…” Gladio laughed before adding, “…I think by now we all know you well enough to know that you will do exactly that as soon as you set even one foot into the club. No offense but I don’t trust you on that one.”

“He’s right, Prompto. Need I remind you of what happened last time we went out back in Insomnia or can you actually remember it by now?” Ignis said with a smug voice that was weirdly out of character for him. This time Noctis was unable to suppress the quiet chuckle escaping him. That story was somewhere in the back of all their minds under Things We Pretend Never Happened and Ignis had decided to break the unspoken rule of never mentioning it again.

The last time they’d gone out had been Prompto’s idea as well (no surprises here) and had ended rather badly (still, no surprises). It had all started with him coming over to Noctis’ apartment and both of them somehow finding Ignis’ stash of wine he used for cooking. It didn’t take much for Noctis to be convinced to drink from it because his friend had made it sound like such a good idea and he’d never drank before except for some glasses of expensive champagne at royal events he had to attend. This though, this had been a whole new experience. Obviously, he didn’t know his limits back then because how should he and long story short, they ended up emptying the whole bottle together a few minutes before Ignis and Gladio came to pick them up in order to go to a bar Ignis had deemed to be safe enough. The problem with alcohol for Noctis was that it didn’t kick in until some time later and he hadn’t known this back then either. As soon as they arrived at the bar, Gladio decided to order them all a round of drinks. Noctis guessed they would have been pretty strong by themselves but combined with the amount of wine him and Prompto had been drinking they ended up being stronger than they probably should have been.

Ignis, being the observant person he was, immediately sensed that something was wrong and brought them back to Noctis’ apartment before even worse things had the chance to happen and by the end of the night both of them were somewhere between throwing up and cursing at the alcohol for being the literal spawn of Ifrit. The next morning, they came to the conclusion that this was definitely one of the dumbest things they’d ever done and swore to never drink again over and over. The worst thing about the whole experience was that Ignis and Gladio weren’t even angry. They just had this incredible smirk on their faces and told them that they hoped they’d learned their lesson. Which they undoubtedly had.

“I thought we were supposed not to talk about this anymore! Noct, what do you say about this? I know you’re awake.” 

He’d been caught. Of course he wasn’t able to hide from Prompto. “That was a dick move Ignis,” he said while yawning.

“Language, Noctis” The other replied.

By now, he’d stopped stretching his arms which had fallen asleep due to the uncomfortable position. “No but seriously, I’d like to check it out as well. It’ll be fine as long as you guys are with me. Me and Prompto won’t have stupid ideas this time.” 

“Maybe we should let the kids have some fun, Iggy. You never know when they’ll be eaten by the next hungry sabertusk.” Gladio added, appearing to also be rather fond of the idea of having a night out once again. He was probably just in it for the beer but that was good enough for them. Noctis was sure that the shield also had his fair share of drunk stories but nobody had ever brought them up in the past.

Ignis sighed again and was quiet for a short moment, appearing to be thinking about it. “It seems I’m outnumbered here. I suppose we can pay the place a quick visit but keep in mind that we have a bigger responsibility now. Oh and we’re leaving again tomorrow morning.” He finally said and before he even had the chance to finish the sentence. Prompto interrupted him.

“You’re the best Iggy! I bet you’ll love it!” He cheered loudly.

“We’ll see once we get there. It’s still about two hours until we arrive in Lestallum”

“Looks like I might be able to fit in another nap.” Noctis replied, already beginning to close his eyes again despite the sun still being annoyingly bright and bothering.

“Might be a good idea, you’ll need that energy tonight.” Prompto said and Noctis could clearly hear the mischief in his voice.

This was going to be fun.

***

They arrived in Lestallum two hours later just as Ignis had predicted. By now it was early evening and the sun had begun to sink lower, making the horizon appear orange.

As they made their way over to the Leville to check in, they were already greeted by people, most likely staff of the new club, handing out flyers and advertising the place loudly. There were also posters in shrill colors with some sort of program on them placed on walls around town. They walked up the stairs which led up to the center of the town and immediately saw a big sign which was lit up with neon lights indicating the club’s location.

“Well, I guess we won’t have any problems finding it at least,” Gladio said whilst looking up at the sign and smiling. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, he was definitely almost as excited as Prompto was in prospect of a night out.

They made their way past the busy marketplace and checked into the hotel, which seemed to be busier than usual due to the opening of the new nightclub. Apparently a lot of people had the same idea as they had and were now standing all around the lobby.

As soon as they arrived in their room, Gladio spoke up. “Ignis and me are gonna get some stuff out of the car and go to the market for a bit. You guys want to join us or stay here?”

“I think I’ll stay and take a shower. What about you Noct?”

“I’ll stay as well. I’m still tired from travelling.” He said, already in the process of lying down on his bed, not even bothering to take of his shoes.

Ignis readjusted his glasses whilst looking at Prompto. “Alright, we’ll be back within an hour I’d say,” he then turned to Noctis “and try not to sleep too much, you didn’t even do anything that would make you tired today.”

Gladio laughed. “Everything makes him tired, you should know that by now.”

“I thought you were leaving?” Noctis asked with annoyance clear in his voice, lying on his back and resting his head on his arms underneath.

He heard the door close a second later and was immediately grateful for the peace and quiet he got to enjoy now. Hopefully at least.

Just as he was about to close his eyes again, he heard footsteps approaching the bed, followed by a hand gripping one of his arms and shaking it. “Hey Noct, no napping now. We need to find something for you to wear tonight! You can’t go to a club with dirt all over your clothes!” 

“It’s dark in there. No one’s even gonna notice.” He said, attempting to pull away from the hand still gripping his arm.

Prompto gave an exaggerated sigh. “I’m gonna notice though! The sooner you get up, the sooner you can go back to sleep.”

It seemed like he had no choice. Prompto wouldn’t give up, he knew his friend well enough to be sure of that so he got up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He then grabbed the small duffel bag containing his clothes next to his bed and opened it for Prompto to see. The blond began to rummage through his bag immediately, pulling out a shirt and jeans just a few moments later and practically throwing them at Noctis.

“Put these on, I’m sure that’ll look good.”

Noctis took the clothes and entered the bathroom, not missing the opportunity of being able to shower first and enjoying all the hot water he wanted. Small things like this had become such a rarity on their road trip that he was so much more grateful for them now. His mood was lifting quite a bit with the feeling of hot water running down his back, washing away all the dirt and mud from the previous hunt they’d done that morning.

After the shower he grabbed a towel to dry his hair a bit so it wouldn’t drip all over his clothes and put them on, looking in the mirror as soon as he was done. Prompto had chosen his black skinny jeans for him which he barely wore due to the fact that they were simply too tight to be anywhere close to comfortable but he could deal with them for one evening if necessary. In addition to that he’d given Noctis a dark grey V-neck shirt, which matched the jeans nicely. He had to admit that his friend appeared to have quite a talent for choosing outfits.

He exited the bathroom and looked at Prompto, waiting for him to comment on his clothes, which he did. “That looks hot dude, not gonna lie.”

Hot? Surely he must’ve misheard this, right? No way would his friend ever call him hot. The glance in his eyes that were still staring at him was unreadable yet intense at the same time. “Uhm… thanks?” He said, still a bit unsure if he was maybe still half asleep.

“Just telling the truth here! I’ll take a shower now, you better not have used all the hot water like last time.” His friend exclaimed, disappearing into the bathroom.

Noctis stared at the closed door for a minute, his thoughts still circling around that comment from before. He almost kind of wished that Prompto had actually meant it but he also knew that he was most likely just joking around or something and decided not to think too much about it. Instead, he sat down on his bed and occupied himself with gaming on his phone for a bit whilst waiting for the blond to finish his shower.

He was really immersed in his game as he heard the door open again and slowly tore his eyes away from the screen, looking up at his friend. He had decided to change into another outfit as well and was now also wearing black jeans (that seemed to be just as tight as his own) and a button up shirt, also in black. His brain immediately decided to betray him with thoughts of oh shit he looks really good and he just stared up at him. Something about seeing him in an all-black outfit just made some switch inside his brain flip.

“Do I look that bad?” Prompto asked jokingly, making Noctis shake his head.

“No, of course not! You look… hot as well.” He regretted his words as soon as they left him. What was he even thinking? What would his friend think of him now? He should really learn to just keep his big stupid mouth closed.

Before Prompto got the chance to reply, the door to their room opened and their other two friends entered the room again, Gladio holding a bottle in his hand with clear liquid in it that looked suspiciously like alcohol.

“I got us something!” He exclaimed, holding up the bottle as if were a trophy.

Prompto immediately took it from him and looked at the label. “No way! You guys are seriously the best! Ignis, are you really okay with this?”

“As long as you’re more responsible than last time I’ll be okay with it. You’re not drinking a lot of that though, it’s rather strong.”

Gladio chuckled. “It took some convincing but I gotta agree with Prompto, we really do deserve a break and this way we won’t have to pay as much for overpriced drinks at the club. Trust me, they’re a complete rip-off.”

“Alright so let’s get started! Did anyone bring some cups?” Prompto asked, already beginning to screw the lid off of the bottle.

After some searching, Gladio held out plastic cups to him they used for camping. Prompto began to fill them up with the liquid equally before distributing them to the others. 

“Well then, cheers!” He said excitingly after having handed everyone a cup.

They all took a sip and Noctis started to cough as soon as he felt the burn of the alcohol in his throat. “That’s really strong. Are you sure you’re not supposed to mix this with something?” He asked, still coughing.

“Quit being a wuss and drink up, your Highness. We’re leaving soon.” Gladio said jokingly.

Half an hour later, they’d proceeded to finish the whole bottle, Gladio being the one to drink most of it which wasn’t really a surprise to anyone. What was a surprise however was the fact that Ignis didn’t hold back nowhere near as much as Noctis had suspected him to. It seemed as if Gladio was starting to influence him in a good or a bad way, Noctis couldn’t decide. All he knew was that it was quite unusual seeing Ignis like this.

They left the hotel room and made their way over to where the club was. After a few steps, Noctis felt a hand gripping his shoulder and looked over to see Prompto stagger slightly. Unlike Noctis his friend seemed to be effected by alcohol much earlier.

“Hey Noct, y’know what would be fun? Truth or Dare.”

“We’re literally out on the street right now, Prom. I don’t think this is the best location for a game.” He replied, really not in the mood for it right now. Who knew what ideas his friend would have in this state. He didn’t want to find out.

His friend didn’t seem bothered by his unwillingness to play the game in the slightest. By now, Ignis and Gladio were walking a few steps ahead of them, seemingly having a conversation of their own which made them unable to hear Prompto’s next comment. 

“I dare you to… make out with the hottest person you see tonight.”

Noctis was sure that he couldn’t quite hide the look of shock that crossed his face after hearing the dare Prompto wanted him to do. “That’s not how the game works, you know. I could’ve chosen truth too,” he tried to argue.

Prompto just laughed, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt a bit. “Whoops, looks like it’s too late now! A dare is a dare!”

***

They arrived at the club and got in without any problems, the security guard barely looking at their ID’s which was a blessing right now as they weren’t in the mood for explaining what the Prince and his retinue were doing partying in a club right now. It looked as if the club was located below the ground and they went down a narrow staircase that led them down to the main floor.

The music was blaring and the bass was thrumming through the whole room. Noctis could feel it vibrating in his chest, spreading through his whole body. The only source of light inside the room were the multicolored, flashing beams, laser lights and bright neon signs indicating where the bar was. As he looked around more he recognized the area as a big room with the main focus being the dancefloor which was located in the middle, stretching out to both sides. In front of it was a DJ table where someone played songs that seemed to be popular as some people were singing along to them. The bar was on the left side of the staircase they’d just used to enter this floor and had chairs placed in front of it. Next to it were also some more small tables where people were standing at, watching the crowd dance. On the right side however was another area that was some kind of barely lit up lounge with couches placed all around. He suspected it was the place for people to go if they favored some more… privacy or whatever. He felt like he would be better of not knowing this particular piece of information.

There were people everywhere just as he suspected. Most of them were on the dancefloor, squeezed together tightly, sweaty bodies rubbing against each other. Some of them were wearing glow sticks around their wrists that formed little dots in the crowd of dancing people. Despite the alcohol he’d consumed earlier, Noctis couldn’t shake off the feeling of anxiety that overcame him as soon as he was faced with the possibility of having to dance in that crowd with people all around him, too close for comfort. He felt out of place here and his friends seemed to know this.

“I’d say we get some drinks first. Noct here needs to loosen up a bit.” Gladio suggested, not even waiting for their answer as he made his way to the bar. The others followed him and found him already gesturing for the barkeeper to come over. 

After he was done ordering for all of them, they waited for a short moment for their drinks to arrive. Noctis expected him to order some beer or maybe cocktails for them to start off but instead the barkeeper placed glasses containing something that looked like some sort of a fizzy drink in front of them and after that he also served them shots which, instead of being clear, contained a dark liquid he’d never seen before. He just looked at the glasses questioningly.

Prompto, bless him, apparently decided to help him out of his misery and began to explain the over-complicated composition of drinks to him. “Okay so here’s how this works: You take this…” he picked up the smaller glass, “… and just drop it in there. Then you drink it like that.” The blond then proceeded to drop the glass with the dark liquid inside the other one, swallowing it down all at once. 

Noctis knew that he shouldn’t be staring as much as he did right now but his eyes seemed to be attached to his friends throat whilst he was drinking.

“Well, show me what you’ve learned!” Prompto said, looking at him expectantly. 

Gladio and Ignis also began to take their shots, leaving him as the last person to do it. Carefully, as if it was about to launch at him, he picked up the glass and dropped it inside the other one.

Prompto leaned on his elbows on the bar, getting closer to him and tilting his head a bit. “Looks like you’re a fast learner, now drink it,” he teasingly added.

Noctis took a deep breath and decided to just get this over with. He set the glass to his lips and drank it down, trying to imitate what he’d seen before. He waited for the familiar burn inside his throat he already knew from the alcohol they’d consumed back at the hotel but it turned out not to be as bad this time. It actually tasted kind of good, something sweet mixed together with something more bitter. He could probably go for another one, given the chance.

“Not bad, I’m impressed I gotta admit,” Prompto said, glancing at him whilst licking over his lips. 

“I know right, maybe that’s my true talent.” He answered, trying not to stare at his friend too much. He was probably really creeped out by now but how could he possibly not look at him while…

Ignis decided to interrupt his train of thoughts. “I think it would be better if you didn’t test out your so-called new ‘talent’ too much.”

“Aw come on, we were just joking! So who’s gonna dance? That’s what we’re here for, after all.” Prompto then decided to ask. Noctis immediately ducked his head down even though he knew that attempting to hide wouldn’t help him at all as he already felt his friend’s eyes on him.

“I think I’ll pass for now but you go and have fun. Try not to get lost in there.” Gladio said, Ignis agreeing with him. The two of them sat down on chairs which were placed in front of the bar and began to look at the menu of drinks, arguing about which one was the best. 

Prompto grabbed Noctis’ wrist, holding it in a tight grip. “Well, looks like you’ll have the pleasure of joining me,” he said with a smirk, dragging him along behind him right into the crowd of dancing people.

***

Noctis was sure that this moment was on his top ten list of the most uncomfortable moments in his life. Prompto had made it his personal goal to drag him right into the middle of the crowd, making his way through them effortlessly while Noctis was praying to every god for his friend not to let go of his wrist. 

By now, they were both standing on the dancefloor and Noctis already felt sweat beading on his brow. It was getting so hot yet nobody seemed to mind, they just moved to the music as if they did this everyday. Maybe they did, who knows.

Suddenly he felt the grip on his wrist loosen and letting go eventually. He had to repress the sudden urge to find Prompto’s hand and holding onto it as if it were a lifeline which, in this moment, it might as well have been. Instead he kept his hands to himself, standing still, his body feeling stiff. He didn’t know what to do in this unfamiliar situation and looked at his friend, hoping that he’d help him somehow.

Prompto however didn’t seem to mind this situation at all. Instead of standing still and probably looking painfully out of place like his friend he was dancing, his body following the music with fluid movements that looked as if he’d practiced them for hours. Noctis’ throat closed up as soon as he was met with the view of his friend moving in that way, making it harder for him to breathe. The urge to close his hand around the other’s was now replaced by the longing to touch him all over, place his hands on that slowly moving waist or hold onto those shoulders that accompanied the rocking of his body.

It didn’t take long for Prompto to sense Noctis’ feeling of discomfort because he placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling his friend closer to himself so he would be able to understand despite the loud volume and thumping bass. “You don’t look like you’re having fun. Don’t know how to dance?”

Noctis was overwhelmed by this whole situation and the sudden closeness of the blond didn’t help the tiniest bit. He desperately tried to ignore his increased heartrate along with the feeling of heat unfurling somewhere deep in his abdomen. “Uhm… not really. I don’t do this that often.” He answered, hoping that the other had heard him because he was lacking the courage to get even closer.

Prompto pulled back a bit for a short moment to smirk at him before answering. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.”

Before he even had the chance to react, his friend had already placed his arms around his neck, holding onto it in a way that reminded him of how he did it before when he spoke to him.

“Just put your hands on my waist.” The blond then said, his face extremely close to Noctis’ own yet the closeness didn’t make him uncomfortable like the other people around him did. It almost made him feel secure. He tried to follow the instructions he’d been given and hesitantly placed both of his hands on the other’s waist, feeling the warmth of his body under them. “Now move with me,” Prompto added, resuming his dancing from before.

Even though he felt a bit more secure and less like a lost cause now, Noctis was still scared to do something wrong. What if he held on too tight? What if he accidentally stepped on his foot? He did his best at ignoring those doubts and instead tried to move like his friend wanted him to.

They started moving in tune to the music together and Noctis felt the heat between them getting more intense as Prompto pulled him even closer. He felt his breath against his face and looked right into his eyes as he lifted his head, trying to hold the piercing gaze. The dimmed lights of the club made his otherwise bright blue eyes appear dark and mysterious, the lights sending short flashes of color across his face. He was pretty sure that Prompto must’ve been feeling the beating of his heart by now which had increased by tenfold since their dancing had begun.

If he did, he didn’t mention it which Noctis was thankful for. There was a certain limit of awkwardness he could bear in a 24-hour span and it was definitely reached by now. Prompto leaned closer to his ear again, his breath against it making Noctis shiver.

“You know what? We should get another drink.” He said and began to take his hands down from Noctis’ neck, entangling one of his hands with the one still resting at his waist. He then started to drag Noctis along behind him for a second time but not before sending a little wink over his shoulders.

They arrived at the bar again and Noctis silently thanked the gods that Gladio and Ignis had apparently decided to go somewhere else because they wouldn’t be fond of the idea of them drinking even more today for sure. 

Prompto began to place their orders, their fingers still laced together. The bartender began to prepare their drinks which turned out to be even more shots. These ones were different from the ones they’d been drinking before though as they were served with a saltshaker and slices of what looked like limes.

The blond took the small glasses and gestured for Noctis to pick up the slices and the saltshaker. He had to let go of his hand for this and missed the touch as soon as he let go, craving for the warmth to come back.

The two of them went over to one of the small tables that was situated a bit off to the side of the bar, not directly in the middle where everyone was standing. They even had it to themselves and Noctis was glad about this small moment of almost-peace. Prompto stood next to the other and pushed two of the small glasses over to him. “You know how to do this?” He asked. Noctis shook his head, not having the faintest clue of what to do with all these things. Why did shots have to be so complicated anyway? They were literally made for people to get drunk. Who even needed this?

“Alright, watch and learn.” Again, he seemed to get a lesson in shots from his friend. He watched him place a small amount of salt on the back of his hand before licking it off, downing the entire shot and biting into the lime right after. He couldn’t help but stare at the small wet spot his tongue had left on his hand and only succeeded in tearing his eyes away from it after Prompto wiped his mouth. “Your turn!” He exclaimed with a smile.

Noctis picked up the saltshaker and began to place some of its contents on the back of his hand like he’d seen before. Just as he was about to lick it off as well, he saw his friend picking up the slice of lime that had been placed in front of Noctis until now. He examined it for a moment and then proceeded to place it between his lips, smirking at Noctis as if daring him to take it.

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. What did he want him to do? Was he supposed to just take it like that?

The blond didn’t change his mind and continued looking at Noctis expectantly, still holding the lime in his mouth.

A sudden wave of confidence overcame him and he smirked back at his friend before licking the salt off of his hand, washing away its biting taste with the bitterness of the alcohol. He then brought his face closer to the other’s and bit into the slice that was resting between his lips, closing his eyes and sucking the sour juice out of it. He could feel their noses touching which made him realize the exact situation he was in. Instead of freaking out he tugged at the lime with his teeth, taking it out from between his friend’s lips and setting it down on the table again whilst smiling at him.

“You know what? I think I agree with you. You definitely have a talent for this.” Prompto said, a smug look on his face. “Let’s go back to dancing now. Maybe we’ll find some more talents of yours,” he added before taking Noctis’ hand again and leading him down back to the dancefloor.

Noctis felt intoxicated now. He didn’t know if the alcohol was starting to take effect or if it was the weird almost-kiss they’d just shared. Probably a combination of both. He didn’t have a lot of time to think about the causes of his state as Prompto seemed satisfied with the spot they were in now, having made his way through the crowd faster than he’d realized.

Instead of placing his arms back around like Noctis’ neck like before however, he turned around so Noctis was met with his back. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do at first but Prompto eventually helped him by taking his friend’s hands and placing them on his hips. Noctis was somewhere between shock and awe, having the blond so close, being able to touch him as much as he wanted. Thanks to the courage he had acquired through the alcohol he was able to grip his hips tighter, feeling the muscles move underneath his hands. The blond pressed even closer to him as time went on and he was sure that the movement against his crotch would lead to some awkward situations in a few moments if he didn’t get his friend to stop.

Prompto didn’t seem to mind at all and he even looked like he enjoyed what they were doing. He put his own hands over the ones still at his hips and held them, sliding them closer together. Noctis’ hands were now placed at the bottom of his stomach, almost touching the waistband of his jeans. Underneath his fingertips he felt bare skin that sent another wave of unexpected heat right trough him. 

The crowd and the noise all around them seemed to have vanished completely and despite the fact that they were still squeezed between numerous other people the atmosphere was strangely intimate. Suddenly, Prompto turned his head a little, looking at Noctis from the corner of his eyes, sending him another of those little winks that just did something for him. He didn’t know who leaned in first, all he knew was that their lips met and in the next moment they were kissing.

He made Prompto turn around and pulled him closer to himself again, placing his hands on either side of his face now. The blond put his arms around his waist, making the remaining distance between them disappear. He began to lightly pull at the short blond hairs at the back of his neck, making his friend gasp. Noctis took this as an invitation and deepened their kiss, feeling Prompto sigh into his mouth contently. 

As they pulled away for a moment to breathe again, the look in Prompto’s eyes made him feel intoxicated all over again and this time it wasn’t only the alcohol that was to blame. His pupils were dilated, making almost all of the bright blue color disappear and only leaving a thin frame around the black circles. He didn’t realize what he was doing as he took the blond by the hand and led him over to the lounge area he’d seen before which was surprisingly empty to their luck. Even if it wasn’t it was probably too dark to see anything going on whilst they stayed out of the light.

Instead of sitting down he didn’t hesitate to pin the blond up against the wall, not missing the look of surprise on his face. He didn’t show any signs of disapproval so Noctis wasted no time and continuing their make-out session from before. He pulled away from the kiss again when he felt Prompto’s breaths shorten and started working on unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. The newly exposed pale skin just looked too tempting and so he started placing small kisses down his neck, nibbling in between. One of his hands ventured down further until he squeezed the blond’s behind slightly which rewarded him with a small moan he felt vibrate through the throat he was currently working on.

His lips travelled down the neck before him further, eventually arriving at Prompto’s collarbones. He tilted his head and after placing little kisses on them he bit down on a spot and sucking on the skin between his lips. He felt a shiver go through the blond’s body and took this as a sign to continue. After a while of marking him further and enjoying the noises and reactions he got out of his friend, Noctis lifted his head back up and kissed him shortly, placing one of his hands underneath his shirt and roaming it over his chest. The temperature between them was rising steadily and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could handle this. By now the blond had to feel the hardness between them because Noctis wasn’t able to concentrate on anything else.

The hand that had been exploring Prompto’s chest had now arrived at the waistband of his jeans, beginning to work on unbuckling his belt. After a short struggle he succeeded in unzipping the blond’s pants, slipping his hand inside and gripping his length immediately. Apparently he hadn’t been expecting such a bold move because Noctis heard a loud moan next to his ear and felt Prompto place his head on his shoulder, his hands holding onto Noctis’ hips tightly. Nails were digging into his skin but if anything it just helped to spur him on even more.

Noctis’ other hand that wasn’t occupied at the moment slid back up to cup his friend’s jaw, making him take his head off his shoulder. His thumb started roaming over his bottom lip. He removed it after a few swipes and replaced it with two of his fingers, slipping them inside the blond’s mouth, feeling his tongue swirl around them, sucking softly. He pressed down onto his tongue which earned him a moan, dazed eyes looking up at him, the expression making him want to do all kinds of bad things to him. He slipped the now wet digits out of his mouth again, giving Prompto the chance of placing his head down onto Noctis’ shoulder once more. The blond started placing small bites onto his neck right away, making him shiver with bliss.

The rhythmic movements of his hand were accompanied by short breaths and strangled, breathless moans against his ear. Suddenly he felt teeth clamp down onto his neck and just a few seconds later wetness was coating his hands, making it feel sticky underneath the denim.

The hands that had been gripping his hips were going limp now, sliding down a bit. Prompto lifted his head from his shoulder and looked at Noctis almost shyly now.

“What about you?” He asked, still trying to catch his breath.

Noctis just smirked at him. “Oh don’t worry, you can repay me later. Let’s get out of here.”

Prompto nodded and tried to fix his appearance. Noctis helped him as good as he could but the tousled hair would certainly give them away if anyone would pay attention.

They made their way over to the hotel, barely being able to keep their hands off each other and taking a lot longer than they would have to because of all the small alleys which offered perfect hiding spots for some more kissing.

***

They fell onto the mattress breathing heavily, sweat coating their bodies, making them feel slick against each other.

After a few minutes of silence, only interrupted by the sounds of heavy breathing, Prompto looked up at Noctis.

“By the way, what about that dare?”

“What do you mean? I completed it.”


End file.
